


Familiar Greetings

by Fionnrose



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Magical Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fionnrose/pseuds/Fionnrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England and North Italy have been a couple for a while now and England has been enjoying the island of calm it has brought to their otherwise hectic lives.</p><p>At least until North Italy walks in to find him having tea with Flying Mint Bunny and completely gets the wrong end of the stick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar Greetings

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for lsunnyc, because it is her fault that I ship this ship at all.
> 
> Also, thank you to thebestkindofmad for the drunk discussion that created the idea that made me write for the first time in five years.
> 
> I blame the both of you wonderful people.

* * *

 

If Arthur was being completely honest with himself-an event which tended to be rather rare-it was almost inevitable that Feliciano would wander in on some sort of magical occurrence while staying at his house-an event which was becoming less and less rare as time when on. Arthur did not want to scare away the sunny Nation who had wormed his way into Arthur’s guarded heart, and so his Magical Friends had agreed to be extra careful if they visited when Arthur was spending time with Feliciano.

This had worked for the last six months that the two had officially spent seeing each other until one morning when Arthur and Feliciano had been staying in Arthur’s countryside home for a couple of days during the summer.

The estate was Arthur’s pride and joy; large acres of untouched woodland settled on either side of a river that divided the land, numerous gardens that he had designed and maintained with the help of a family that had been in his employ for generations, and an elegant stately home which housed his library, rooms for his brothers and former colonies to stay in when they visited, and the most prized possessions that he had collected over his very long life.

Arthur, unlike the Italian, was a habitually early riser and so it wasn’t unusual when his body clock started to rouse him from the murky dredges of sleep at a quarter to seven. Arthur was more than content to lay there for a while longer curled up against the comforting warmth of Feliciano’s chest but as quarter past came around, bringing a wave of restlessness to the Englishman, he finally decided to get out of bed. Gently untangling his legs from Feliciano’s, England swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, pausing to tuck the thin, summer duvet back around the still sleeping Italian before sliding on a pair of dark tartan slippers and a navy dressing gown and shuffling out of the bedroom and across the oak-floored landing to the stairs.

Missing the fifth stair from the bottom that, when trodden on, sounded akin to a cat being strangled mid-yowl, England entered the kitchen and made a bee-line to the kettle and his tea cupboard. As he picked up the glass-sided kettle from its port Arthur felt a light weight settle on his head, a quick glance upwards revealed a familiar green face obscured slightly by his messy blond fringe.

“Good morning Flying Mint Bunny. You’re just in time for some breakfast tea.” Arthur murmured, smiling softly up at his friend.

Flying Mint Bunny chirped happily and floated around Arthur’s head as Arthur filled the kettle with water from the tap. **“Good morning England! Can I choose the tea today?”**

“Of course, just as long as it isn’t Afternoon Tea.”

Mint Bunny cheered and completed another circuit around Arthur’s head before zipping off in the direction of the tea cupboard. Arthur listened to the sounds of rummaging as he moved the net curtains aside and opened the kitchen window, letting in a sweet morning breeze, then switched his DAB radio on. Arthur picked out his a favourite set of china-complete with a smaller cup for Flying Mint Bunny-and went to settle the kettle on its port.

“Have you decided yet Mint?”

 **“Yep!”** The rabbit dropped a bag of tea into Arthur’s hand and he turned it round to see the label. Mango Black Tea. Arthur hummed before nodding and placed three teaspoons into the teapot (one spoonful for the pot and then one spoonful for each individual).

Five minutes later and Arthur had poured both himself and Mint Bunny tea and he was listening to his friend chatter on about the Fae over at the Seven Sisters as music floated quietly from the radio. He prepared some cream tea (he rather fancied Devonshire style instead of Cornish today) and it was as he was spreading the homemade strawberry jam over the clotted cream that he heard a gasp from the kitchen doorway and the smash of glass hitting the solid oak flooring.

Standing in the kitchen doorway, stock still and with an expression of horror painted on his face, was Feliciano, wearing nothing but a pair of crimson red boxers that belonged to Arthur. Arthur looked wearily between the Italian, the broken glass on the ground and Mint Bunny, who was still floating stock still in the air and still holding the tea cup. Not that the Italian could see Flying Mint Bunny…Oh.

“Feli,” Arthur began, his voice quiet and level. “I can explain, I just need you to-!”

Arthur was interrupted by a strangled squeak as the Italian dashed across the kitchen and dragged him away from the table.

“Feliciano! What are you-?!” Arthur was once again unable to finish speaking as Feliciano dragged him out of the kitchen, shouting as they went.

“CHRISTO!”

“Feli-“

“CHRISTO.”

“Stop-“

“CHRISTO.”

“Wait-“

Feliciano pulled Arthur through a doorway and slammed the oak door shut with a bang and raced back over to Arthur, trying to force something over his head.

“AH! Get off! Leave my head alone Feliciano or I swear to-OUCH!” A hard slap on his hands was all it took for Arthur to drop his hands and allow Feliciano to force something over his head before stepping away towards the desk.

Arthur shook his stinging hands and looked around, Feliciano had barricaded them in his office. Glancing down, green eyes caught sight of what the slightly manic Italian had yanked around his head.

“Is this a rosary?!” Arthur asked, shocked. He hadn’t owned a rosary since the Reformation, “Where in the bloody hell did you even get this from?!”

“Shhh!”

Arthur gaped at Feliciano, who had dialled a number into the phone on the desk and was listening to it ringing.

“Did you just SHUSH me?” Arthur’s voice rose in shock and broke at the end.

“SSHHHH!” Feliciano glared at him but swiftly directed his attention back to the phone, the call had connected.

“ _Buongiorno Papà._ ”

Arthur paled, this was obviously some sort of karmic backlash for The Empire, even then he didn’t think he’d done anything to deserve Feliciano calling the Vatican, he would more than happily have put up with Romano having a good old rant at him for a couple of hours but the Vatican…maybe if he could sidle round the desk and unplug the telephone cable…

A threatening glare from Feliciano stopped Arthur in his tracks. Arthur heard the muffled sound of a reply through the speaker and had to resign himself to his fate.

“ _Arthur’s house is possessed!_ ” There was a quick reply. “ _Yes I’m sure, he was having breakfast next to a **floating tea cup!**_ ” Arthur wrinkled his nose as he listen to the one-sided conversation, Feliciano was making it sound like he had been dining with the Devil.

As the conversation went on, Feliciano’s panicked expression soon became replaced with an angry scowl. Whatever Vatican was saying to him was obviously not what the normally cheerful Italian wanted to hear, although Arthur could have told him that even before he’d phoned.

The conversation was brought to a swift close as the Vatican shouted down the receiver, loud enough for Arthur to hear, “ _WELL MAYBE HE SHOULD HAVE DONE A BETTER JOB WITH THAT MONARCH OF HIS IF HE WANTED MY HELP!_ ” Before the call disconnected and the room was bathed in an unhappy silence, Arthur grimacing slightly and making a mental note to avoid Rome for a month or so, and Feliciano glaring at the device before rounding on Arthur.

“When were you going to tell me that your house was haunted Arthur?!” Feliciano stepped closer to the slightly taller blond, arms emoting wildly due to his agitation. Arthur stepped backwards, away from the fuming brunette and cursing the European habit of talking with their hands for invading his personal space.

“Feliciano, I can assure you that my house isn’t haunted.” Arthur replied with a scowl, as Feliciano regarded him disbelievingly. “Honestly! I was only having breakfast with Flying Mint Bunny before you so rudely dragged me away.” Arthur caught sight of Feliciano’s unimpressed stare. “You don’t believe me.”

“No. For all I know **you** could be possessed!” Feliciano had regained his general air of panic at that idea and he quickly turned tail and left the room, an exasperated Arthur following him at a slightly slower pace. Why did everybody always think he was lying about his friends?

Arthur entered their bedroom to find Feliciano rummaging through his suitcase on the bed, he watched the Italian pull out another rosary and a battered copy of The Holy Bible before sighing. He was going to resign himself to letting Feliciano liberally spray his house with Holy Water to make himself feel better but that was before he caught sight of the Italian removing packets of iron from his suitcase.

“Feliciano.” He gently wrapped his hand around his partner’s wrist, “I understand that you’re concerned, I honestly do, but I need you to listen to me. My house is not haunted.”

Emerald green stared into caramel brown and after a few moments of Feliciano’s eyes gazing at his face, the Italian relaxed and dropped the bag of iron, allowing Arthur to breathe a sigh of relief.

“Thank you, Feliciano. The Fae Folk tend to get rather pissy when they unexpectedly run into iron around the house.”

Feliciano just stared at him. “So you expect me believe that your house isn’t haunted but you like to drink tea with fairies in the morning while I’m asleep?”

“Yes-I mean no-I mean…” Arthur sighed. “I wasn’t have tea with the Fae this morning Feli, as I told you earlier, I was drinking tea with Flying Mint Bunny.”

Feliciano’s lips curved up slightly. “Flying Mint Bunny.”

“Shut up. At least I didn’t name a unicorn ‘Uni’ like Scotland did when we were little.”

Feliciano’s pearly teeth were fully on display as giggles started to escape him.

“Your brother certainly has a way with names.”

Arthur smiled as he grasped Feliciano’s hand in his and started to pull him gently out of the bedroom. “Indeed he does. Scotland always hated the fact she likes my house more than his. I’ll introduce you to her! Then you’ll definitely believe me!”

“Of course Arthur.” Feliciano muttered as he let himself be dragged from the house by the Englishman.

* * *

It was about an hour later as Arthur watched a stunned Feliciano feed sugar cubes to a unicorn that the Italian couldn’t see with a fond expression on his face that he decided that it would probably be prudent to wait a while before he told the Italian that the reason that his country house wasn’t haunted was because the ghosts far preferred to hang around his townhouse in London instead.


End file.
